Thoughts
by The Dead Snake
Summary: These are the thoughts of people, dead and alive, after the war, but before the epologue. This is just something I'm trying, so please R&R. This is a fourshot.
1. Severus Snape

Disclaimer- YAY!! My first disclaimer!!!!!! W00T!!!!!!!! Um, none of this really belongs to me except the idea. The characters belong to the wonderfully talented Joanne K. Rowling. (I'm done!!!! YAY!!!!)

A/N: These are the thoughts of random people, dead and alive, after the seventh book, but before the epilogue.

Severus Snape:

_Ugh. Karma. I hate it._

I fell in love with the most perfect girl, and then she hated me because of a mistake.

_Her name was Lily._

**I called her a really bad name that only pure-blood fanatics use.**

I joined the Death Eaters because she hated me.

_She died because of my "master"._

**I joined the opposite side and spied on the Death Eaters.**

Everyone on that side, except Albus, also decided they hated me.

Then Albus made a mistake.

_He didn't destroy a Horcrux properly, and so had to die a year later_.

To save him from embarrassment, I killed him instead.

**Then I really was hated**.

_I had to kill the only person who didn't hate me on the good side._

For a year, I got to be the headmaster at Hogwarts.

_It was horrible._

**Hogwarts had become a Dark-Arts center.**

_Because of my "master"._

And what do I get for my hard work?

My "master" killed me.

_He killed me to get some stupid wand._

**It didn't work.**

He died and so I was dead for no reason.

_Potter was the only other person who knew that I was good, but by then it was too late._

Oh well.

**The good side won. Hurrah.**

And Potter has a child named after Albus and me.

_How sweet._

Being dead isn't that bad, I suppose.

**I got to see Albus and Lily again.**

_**Review please! This is my first story. I want to see if it is liked or not. Please and Thank you! Oh, and in your review, can you please tell me which character you would like to be next? This is all after the seventh year is over, so people like Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy can't be in here. But if you can tell me what a baby thinks like, I suppose Ted Lupin could be in here. Thanks for reading! Bye now!**_


	2. Hermione Granger

_Disclaimer- I do not own Hermione Granger or her story._

_A/N: I got a review! I'm so glad!!! Plus also, there are spoilers for all of the books here. Please make sure you have already read them. Thank you!_

Hermione Granger:

Life is so weird.

When I first came to Hogwarts, I had made two friends, Malfoy and Neville.

I lost one of them the very next day.

I tried to be the best in absolutely everything, and I succeeded!

Then I made two more friends, my best friends.

They were Harry and Ron.

I went through tons of adventures with them.

The boy who didn't want to be my friend any more, Malfoy, hated them.

In third year, I took all the classes there were.

I was really busy.

I was so busy that I had to get a Time-Turner.

I quit a class, one of the stupid ones actually.

I was still really tired.

Once, I was so tired and angry that I actually hit Malfoy.

I missed a class just thinking about him.

Harry and Ron got mad at me for a long while, but they finally forgave me.

Finally at the end of the year, I used my Time-Turner for the last time.

I used it to help Harry save Sirius Black.

In the summer, there was a Quidditch World Cup.

Ex-Death Eaters abused the opportunity and tortured the muggles there.

In my fourth year, Harry was entered into a dangerous competition.

Ron got mad.

Everyone thought Harry had cheated, but he hadn't.

I started a club called S.P.E.W. to help the house-elves, but no one liked the idea.

A reporter, Rita Skeeter, kept nosing into people's business and twisted their words.

She was annoying.

I helped Harry try and win, and he got a lot of other help too.

Winning turned into a curse for him: the other Hogwarts champion died.

He said Voldemort was back.

In fifth year, we had a horrible Ministry official for a teacher.

She didn't believe Harry about Voldemort being back.

She continuously punished him.

Ron and I got prefect, but so did Malfoy and Parkinson.

I had the idea of starting another club, one for defence.

The DA was born.

Umbridge got absolutely nasty.

I hate her.

She made up many new rules and banned a bunch of stuff.

The DA had to be really careful.

Malfoy joined Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad.

I didn't talk to him for the rest of the year.

The DA was ratted out by one of its members.

Dumbledore took all the blame and ran away for a while.

Harry had a dream that Sirius was in danger, so we snuck out of the school.

First we badly injured Umbridge.

There was a sort of battle at the Ministry.

The Minister finally believed us.

That summer, Harry and I stayed at Ron's house.

Fleur Delacour was also there, as Bill's fiancé.

She is annoying.

Harry told us that there was a prophecy that he had to be the one to kill Voldemort.

He got to be Quidditch Captain.

We went to Diagon Alley and saw Malfoy there. Harry insulted his mother.

Harry made Ron and I spy on Malfoy for a while with him.

He became obsessed with him, even through school.

Snape became the DADA teacher, and we got a new Potions teacher.

Harry thought Malfoy was a Death Eater, but Ron and I didn't believe him.

Harry also started listening to what his potions book said.

Once, in Hogsmeade, Katie Bell got cursed, the Dark variation.

Harry blamed Malfoy.

Ron started snogging Lavender Brown.

After Christmas, Ron accidentally got poisoned.

We had the real apparition test.

Ron broke up with Lavender.

Harry went with Dumbledore to some sort of mission.

While they were gone, Malfoy started a battle at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was the only one who died.

Bill was injured and we found out that Tonks loved Remus.

Dumbledore had a big funeral.

Tonks and Remus got married that summer. Tonks got pregnant.

Then Fleur and Bill got married. Harry was under cover.

Harry, Ron, and I decided to skip school and go hunting for Horcruxes.

Ron walked out in the middle of that, but he came back later.

We returned to Hogwarts to collect another Horcrux.

It was a complete mess.

There was another battle. Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and many other people died.

Harry pretended to be dead for a while, but he was alive, and he killed Voldemort.

We won. Hurray.

Oh, and I kissed Ron…

_**Um, how was this? I'm not sure that it's very good, but I got reviews before, and I really want more, to see how this chapter was. And again, please tell me who you want next. Thanks for reading! Bye!**_


	3. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

_**Again, this does not belong to me. Any of it. **_

_**I got another review!!! YAY!!!!!! Thank you very much, HeartOfChaos. Really, thanks! Also, I was in AP classes this last week, so sorry for not updating. And then decided to break!!! I have to wait until it gets fixed!!!**_

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

I hate my name!

I like the last part, though.

Mrs. Lupin. I'm married!!! To Remus!!!

And I have a child.

Well, had. I'm dead now.

I died in the war, to try and save Remus. He died too.

Now Ted is an orphan. Like Harry.

Harry helped us win this war. Many more people died, but so did You-Know-Who.

When I was little, Cousin Sirius used to come over and baby-sit me for my parents.

He told me about a bad guy named Voldemort who liked to kill people.

I decided I wanted to help get rid of him.

Daddy said there were people called Aurors who arrested dark wizards.

I knew then that that's what I wanted to be. It helped that I had metamorphing powers.

I was completely crushed when they told me Cousin Sirius was a murderer.

I didn't believe them. That fact made me almost lose my job.

Finally, he escaped from jail. Two years later, I saw him. He _was_ innocent!

I joined something called the Order of the Phoenix. Cool, huh?

I met Remus again there. He was Cousin Sirius's friend.

We all fought against You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. Cousin Sirius was there. He died.

Everyone was really sad. Harry and Remus took it especially hard. So did I.

One thing that made me feel better was that I loved Remus. He just wouldn't accept it.

He said he was "too old, too poor, too dangerous."

I didn't care. I started loosing my metamorphing powers. Molly noticed and tried to help.

Finally he understood. We got married that summer.

And I got pregnant with Ted!

Too bad we died before Ted even turned one. Poor kid. I miss him.

_**Please Review. I'm sorry if I don't sound emotional enough. I'm not very good at that. Any tips? Thanks and bye!**_


	4. Neville Longbottom

_Well, this is my last chapter. I hope this was at least half-decent for my first story, although not many people have read it. (Ya, like I care… I don't really. I just wanted a review.) So now, read and enjoy. Thanks for being here._

Neville Longbottom:

My parents were taken from me when I was a baby.

Death Eaters _crucio'ed_ them into madness.

So I went to live with my Gran.

She isn't exactly proud of me.

I can't do anything right, or at least I couldn't.

At first, everyone thought I was a squib.

My aunts and uncles tried everything to get me to show some magic.

Finally, when I was eight, my Great Uncle Algie dropped me out of a window, and I bounced into the road.

Everyone was so happy that day.

Except me.

That hurt.

Everyone was also very happy when I got into Hogwarts.

They thought I might not have been magic enough to get in.

I made a few friends in Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy was very foul to me.

I'm surprised he's still alive.

I go to visit my parents at St. Mungo's every year. Mum gives me bubblegum wrappers sometimes.

I was seen by Harry and his friends during the Christmas Vacation of my sixth year. I could tell they felt sorry for me.

In my seventh year, Death Eaters took over the school. Dumbledore had died the year before.

I helped win the war. I feel so proud.

Gran thinks I've finally lived up to my father.

My professors told me my best subject was always Herbiology. I think maybe I'll go into something to do with that.

No, I don't know enough about anything else.

I'll just ask if I can teach then.

All the boys have got girlfriends now.

I think I might need one.

So many people have died during the war.

It's sad.


End file.
